


Shooting Star

by Nightfire96



Series: Shooting Star Series (Guardians of the Galaxys Rocket/Peter fanfic series) [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfire96/pseuds/Nightfire96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just my attempt to join the hype train for the Rocket/Peter Quill (Pocket I guess i's called) stories not much of a summary I know and I promise the story is better than the summary</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rocket awoke on a bed that was not his own aboard the ship owned by the Guardians, The Milano. Rocket rubbed the drowsiness out of his eyes and opened them. As he did so he began to panic a bit seeing that the bed he was in was empty except for himself.

"Huh?! where did he?..."

As Rocket started to look around for any traces of life in the vicinity other than himself the door to the room opened and a familiar voice called out.

"Good morning Ranger~"

'So it wasn't a dream at least I hope it wasn't.'

Rocket thought to himself before replying...

"There you are Star Dork!"

He replied with his trademark ass hole-ish attitude the best he could muster to hide the overwhelming joy he felt inside to see Peter Quill.

Whose bed he was in after last night also going towards confirming his hopes. Rocket had for a while after they had defeated Ronan developed feelings for the cocky Captain of the Milano, and had just a few months ago gotten the courage to tell him... Then much to Rocket's surprise, and though he won't admit it to anyone except Quill, utter joy Peter felt the same way and the two had been together ever since.

However due to Rocket's insecurities about 'what' he is he always worries whenever he wakes up and Peter isn't there thinking it was all just a dream or that Peter had finally wised up and left him... Those feelings of worry were apparently clear on Rocket's face because Peter then looked worried as he sat on the bed next to his boyfriend and held him close.

"Rocket do you still believe I would leave you? we've been together what? like three months now? I'm not bothered in the least by anything about dating you and you should realize that by now man.."

Rocket simply nods as he nuzzles and buries his face into Quill's neck. Quill slowly let's go of Rocket and stands back up,

"now let's go Gamora is almost finished making breakfast and you know how she gets when we are late to breakfast..."

The two males think back on last time they were late when Gamora was cooking breakfast and even Rocket who could get shot at without flinching shuddered with great fear shown on his face at the thought of facing a pissed of Gamora again. Rocket quickly got his new reddish/purple uniform on and the couple exited the room and made their way to the hull to meet Gamora, and Drax for breakfast


	2. Chapter 2

As Rocket and Quill made their way into the main level of the Milano Rocket turned back to his default Thug style attitude as he and Quill had an agreement that he would limit how soft he got around the others. This didn't mean he hid the fact he and Quill were together... Infact he was very open about it just in his own way. The first to know of this little development was ofcourse Groot who had known of Rocket's crush on Peter since it started then Peter and Rocket agreed to tell Gamora and Drax. Gamora was a little surprised to hear that Peter and Rocket were a thing after all the moves Peter put on her, but she was happy for them nonetheless.

Drax, well he was Drax. He was happy for the couple of course but some of the metaphors used by them or Gamora went over his head as usual.

"Ah here are the happy couple! Good morning friends"

Drax announced with his normal formal cheerfulness as always as he looked up from sharpening his blades and sheathed them. Rocket and Peter took their seats across from Drax at the newly installed dining table that Peter had salvaged off some wreckage a couple weeks ago.

"Good morning to you too Drax."

Peter replied with a smile.

Gamora brought over a stack of pancakes she had just made up. Peter had gone and picked up some of his old favorite foods he came across at a marketplace while the rest of the group visited Nova Core to drop off another petty criminal. Rocket and the others quickly grew fond of Peter's earth food, Rocket especially seeing as how he had dedicated himself to learning as much about earth customs, foods, etc... for Peter.

"mmmmh my favorite!"

Rocket exclaimed taking a fork and plunging it for the pile of pancakes before Gamora deflected the incoming utensil and subsequently moved the stack of food out of the way.

"Not so fast Rocket wait until I have everything set up before digging you greedy little teeth into anything..."

She said before going back to the also newly installed kitchen and grabbing plates.

Returning back Gamora placed a plate down infront of everyone and everyone took turns grabbing a pancake onto their plate. The group sat and ate in near silence a few bits of small talk was exchanged but they mostly remained silent. As breakfast was finished Peter was the first one up off his seat.

"Okay since Gamora was the one who cooked this really nice meal I shall take it upon myself to do the dishes."

Peter offered.

"That is very kind of you Quill, but I shall take on that duty for today as you did so yesterday."

Drax interjected, and before Quill or anyone could get another word in Drax had removed the dishes from the table and walked into the kitchen.

Rocket and Quill returned to their now shared quarters and Groot in his little planter looked up and waved hello to the pair. Rocket walked over and watered Groot with a smile.

"Good mornin' Groot how are you pal?"

The tiny Sapling that was once a towering collosus gave a thumbs up with a grin on his face then gestured to Quill as if to ask Rocket how he was doing. Groot knew of Rocket's ongoing worry that Peter would leave him and so constantly checked up on his raccoon partner.

"All is well Groot I mean yeah I still worry sometimes but I know I have nothing to fear yet I still do..."

Just as Rocket said this he could feel Peter's arms reaching down to encircle his much smaller form and pull him to him.

"Now Rocket what did I say earlier I am not gonna leave you it would be the day I die when I leave you and you know that..."

Rocket simply turned and climbed up Quill's body so that he rested at eye level with his boyfriend and slapped him lightly to show some tough love before holding his face to make Quill look into his eyes.

"Don't say stuff like that I won't let that happen you dork!"

Rocket snapped. His eyes showing traces of the one thing he never has in them, fear-filled tears. Quill quickly wiped the tears from Rocket's eyes and hugged him tighter.

"You know I didn't mean it like that Rocket, I meant that to mean that I will never leave you."

Rocket knew Quill was speaking the truth even if he felt deep down that he didn't truly deserve Quill he decided to force those emotions down and settled for moving his face up to kiss Quill.

As Quill leaned back into the kiss they wer cut short by a knock on their door and they broke apart with a silent groan and a look of annoyance shared between the two. Rocket hopped down off of Quill and the two went and opened the door to find Gamora standing on the other side of it.

"Okay boys, me and Drax have decided to send you two on a little couples retreat..."

She stated. Rocket and Quill shared a look that clearly read 'What the fuck is she going on about and why do I have a bad feeling about this?' Peter turned back to face Gamora.

"And what is this trip shall I ask?"

Gamora simply grinned.

"You'll find out when you get down there now get out of this ship and enjoy your day out you two."

With that Gamora left the two confused men to pack what they may need for their day out of the ship, and after a few mishaps (Like Rocket trying to sneak some of his guns out with him but being caught by Peter) The couple finally made their way off the Milano and onto the unspecified planet Gamora had chosen for the two of them to spend their day on. Peter took out a scanner type device and had it identify the planet.

"No... This can't be.. But it is!"

Rocket looked up at Quill with a look of confusion clearon his face.

"What is it Quill where are we?"

Quill simply looked down at Rocket with a face that had a mixture of joy, pain, excitement, and fear as he replied.

"We're on Earth... Rocket, this is my home..."


	3. Chapter 3

"What did you just say?"

Rocket stared in disbelief at what Peter just said. Rocket was the first and currently to his knowledge only, besides Groot for obvious reasons, who Peter had opened up to about his history on earth involving his mother's death and subsequent abduction by Yandu and his crew. So Rocket only could imagine the emotions going through Peter's head at the moment. Rocket looked around and it was obvious earth was not as his partner left it. There were all sorts of high tech buildings and skyscrapers and in all if Rocket had to find a brief comparison description to the new design of earth he would say it looked like a poor man's prototype of the home city of the Nova Core.

 

Rocket looked back at Peter after surveying his surroundings right as he noticed Peter wiping away a face of remorse before looking back to speak to Rocket to speak to him. Believing the Raccoon had not noticed his moment of weakness he had just shown as he felt an ongoing need to be as strong if not stronger than Rocket for his boyfriend's sake right now with all of his doubts and self-loathing, he spoke with a voice as if the memories didn't affect him.

"Well come on Rocket let's go have this day off Gamora and Drax so desperately feel we need huh?"

He gently punched Rocket's shoulder playfully. Despite his worry for Peter's emotional state, Rocket felt it best just to drop it for now and play along, so he had settled for allowing a smirk to play across his face.

"Yeah, yeah you Dork let's just go find somewhere to eat shall we?"

He said allowing for some of his original snark and sass to leak back into his tone. 

 

This caused Peter to chuckle, then with a nod shared between the two they set off into the city below in search of somewhere to get a bite to eat. After a bit of walking the pair came across one street that wasn't quite like the others... Unlike the other streets which all kept with the futuristic look this one had kept to it's original design and based on Peter's educated guess he would say it looked to be what he heard some people refer to as China Town in what used to be New York city, which he now assumed is where they were...

"Figures Gamora would send us here... Guess she did some research on earth before sending us down here and figured here would be a good place..."

Peter half sighed, half muttered. Rocket looked at him with slight confusion.

 

"I don't get it, where the flark are we?"

"They used to call this place New York basically it was one of the highlights of tourists who came to this area of earth to come and see the sights here and they have tons of different foods from different regions of the world here.."

'Okay so maybe Gamora isn't the only one who did their homework on earth... God maybe I am a dork...'

Peter admitted to himself before continuing on with his explaination.

"This part is historically on record referred to as "China Town" it serves food from China which is part of the South-East region of earth never tried it though."

Rocket licked his lips a bit as he caught the scent of some food wafting from a nearby restaurant and he looked up to Peter.

 

"Well... There's a first time for everything let's go try it out together that way if one of us looks like an idiot we both go down together as idiots."

"Har, Har..."

Peter mockingly laughed at that snyed comment and led the way to the restaurant. As they walked inside they found that contrary to the design of the place being respectful to the original it was just as blended as everything else in the area as a Xandarian was there to greet them and take them to their seats. As they were seated they were handed menus and the hostess went back to greeting other costumers.

 

Rocket and Quill opened their menus and began scanning through them. Both men were thankful that each menu item had a brief description next to them to describe what everything was. Their waitress approached them with a small notepad and pen in her hands with a cheerful grin on her face.

 

"Can I start you two off with some drinks?"

Rocket gave Quill a look as if to ask,

'Should I binge a little or just go for something simple like a glass of water?'

Peter answered Rocket in the form of ordering for him.

"Just two waters thanks."

He replied to the waitress.

 

After jotting the order down in her pad she nodded curtly and walked away.

"You gotta just suck the fun out of everything don't you?"

Rocket replied jokingly. He both knew why Peter has had him cut back on the alcoholic drinks and also didn't care anyway. Even though he hasn't told peter this, Rocket had actually recently lost his taste for Alcohol of any sort and has actually avoided them.

"I just don't feel like explaining to Gamora that the one day she lets us off the ship I am coming back on the ship carrying my drunken boyfriend passed out over my shoulder."

Both him and Rocket let out a snicker at the mental image of Gamora's face if that happened.

 

Quill grew a deviously evil grin on his face.

"Am I thinking what you are Rocket?"

"We should totally pretend to do that just to see how she will react?"

Rocket replied with a smirk that just told you he was up to no good. His reply being more of a statement than a question despite how he phrased it. As the waitress came back with their drinks they had given her their meal orders. The two ate with some small talk but were mainly focused on the food.

 

After the meal Peter paid the bill (Despite objections from Rocket who was trying to insist he cover it.) and the couple walked out. As they were traversing the alleyways on their way to see some more sights. Before Rocket could sense or react to it someone had come up behind Peter and knocked him unconscious. Rocket immediately noticed Peter fall to the ground in the empty alley and immediately spun around to see two men wearing masks similar to Peter's mask going to try and grab Peter. Rocket quickly hopped on all fours draping his body over Peter's and getting animalistic as he bared his teeth and growled protectively.

 

However in his blind rage over someone hurting Peter he failed to calculate just how stupid that course of action was but quickly realized it when one of the two men kicked Rocket to the side and sent him into the nearby stone wall. As Rocket regained his bearings and got on his feet he tried to open his com-link to contact Gamora to get backup, only to find that Gamora had disabled the communication link. Possibly to give the two less distractions and if anything came up her and Drax would handle it.

"That bitch..."

Rocket muttered in frustration before activating a new jetpack that Peter had crafted for him and taking off after Peter's captors. He caught up with them just in time to see them boarding their ship he tried to shoot one of the men down with a handgun but missed and hit the bay door instead as it closed.

 

Rocket boarded the Milano in a rage quickly hopping into the pilot's seat that normally belonged to Peter and took off after the ship that the unknown men took off in. Gamora and Drax entered the cockpit not long after and Gamora was the first to speak up.

"What the hell are you doing Rocket? Where is Peter?"

Her voice triggered Rocket's anger to skyrocket and he quickly gave Drax the controls and told him to keep following the ship. Before Gamora could get another word out Rocket was in the cargo bay and slammed the door. He threw his back against a wall and slumping to the floor in defeat as he finally did what he refused to do in front of Gamora and Drax, and rarely does so in front of Peter or Groot, he sobbed.

 

Rocket was so lost right now. He lost Peter, and worse he blamed himself he was telling himself how weak he was if he couldn't even save the one person who mattered to him more than his own life. It was at that moment when Gamora decided to enter the cargo bay, and that moment when Rocket suddenly changed his mind that it wasn't his fault his boyfriend was just taken... But in fact it was Gamora's fault.

"Rocket... I-"

Gamora began in a gentle voice, but Rocket cut her off.

 

"It's YOUR fault!!! If you just left the flarking Comm. channel open then Peter wouldn't have been taken from me by those men!"

Rocket screamed at Gamora Launching himself from his sitting position to face her, the pain evident on his face. Gamora now pieced together most of what happened out of what Rocket had said just now and her face grew apologetic.

"I know Rocket... This I will take the responsibility for and I promise you we will get Peter back..."

Rocket was still pissed at Gamora but decided to follow what Peter had been teaching him and to not let his anger get out of control and calmed himself down enough to speak reasonably with Gamora, because he knew that's what Peter would want.

 

"I wasn't..... I wasn't strong enough to rescue him..."

Rocket now looked at the floor and clenched his fists. Gamora, judging the scene safe enough approached Rocket and knelt down a placed a gentle hand on his shoulder,

"Thanks Gamora..."

Rocket said looking back up to her. Gamora simply nodded and her and Rocket went back to the cockpit to continue their pursuit of Peter Quill's captor's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters in one week I am spoiling you guys... Well hope you enjoyed this... I know the ending scene was kinda crappy but I was kinda running out of inspiration but needed to end it... That's what I get for trying to get a longer chapter out of all of this... oh well as always please review and tell me what you think any comments will help me towards improving this story thanks


	4. Chapter 4

After about a good hour of tailing the mysterious mens' ship they approached a bigger ship that looked to be a floating command center. The three remaining guardians snuck the Milano on board right behind the other ship (Rocket left Groot in his room since he was still not back to full size or strength.). As the Milano landed they unboarded the ship with Gamora first followed by Rocket with Drax taking up the rear. Rocket quickly noticed the two men whom were no carying a limp unconcsious form of Peter Quill toward a corridor. Rocket took no time to waste and quickly pulled out his, as Peter referred to it overcompensatingly big, Blaster and set it to the same stun gun mode that he had used on Peter when he first met him. Rocket took aim, aiming for the guy who kicked him first and pulled the trigger hitting the man square in the back.

 

Quickly changing his aim and pulling the trigger Rocket stunned the other man, possibly the one who knocked Quil out. Judging the scene was safe as the two men were stunned Rocket sprinted over to check on Quill while ordering Drax and Gamora to restrain the two men. Peter was still breathing which was good however he was still unconcsious. Rocket pulled out what looked to be a med scanner (God knows how he got his paws on one...) and quickly analyzed Peter. Vital signs are good, heartbeat good, breathing stable.

"He's alright just unconcious guys once you take care of those two Flarkers over there get Quill to the ship I have to go take a walk..."

Gamora grew a worried look on her face.

 

"Rocket what are you talking about we have the two men responsible for it apprehended and we have Peter we are done here."

Rocket shook his head with a growl.

"No Gamora we caught the lackeys someone had to have sent those two to capture Quill and I need to find out who!"

 

Gamora nodded her understanding and Rocket took off down the corridors to find the mastermind behind this operation. Gamora turned back to the captives.

"Okay time to see the identities of our captives..."

She said as she deactivated the masks they were wearing. She stifled a gasp of horror as she saw who was behind the mask.

 

The two men she saw were two of Ronan's soldiers who seemed to have survived the battle over Xandar. Gamora silently prayed Rocket would be alright as she already had a vague idea who was behind all of this. Rocet finally arrived at what appeared to be the main control room of the command ship and noticed a big throne like chair facing an observation window.

"The Jig is up you Flarkin Asshole!!! Who are you and what did you want with Quill?!?!"

Rocket heard a bone chilling Laugh he thought he wouldn't hear again and then she spoke.

"My plan wasn't to get measly little Quill, I simply knew that if I wanted ALL the Guardians in the same place I needed to cause them a reason to enter my trap."

The figure said as the throne slowly spun around to reveal none other than Gamora's adopted sister, Nebula.

 

"I thought you were dead along with the rest of Ronan's goons Gamora said she saw you off yourself with her own eyes..."

Rocket stated, the disbelief clear on his face. This statement caused Nebula to laugh again.

"My dear sister made a few miscalculations... In my fall I had landed on one of the ships flying around during the battle, hijacked it and escaped, and as for my arm that I had cut off in front of Gamora..."

Nebula raised her arm to reveal a newly built cyber arm in it's place.

"I had this built post haste after the battle... Then I had rallied the remaining survivors of Ronan's army and decided to take over where he failed.... Where I. Will. Not. Fail!!!"

With that Nebula lunged at Rocket with a lance type sword. Rocket barely moved out of the way in time. Putting away his big gun he swapped it out for two smaller nimble versions of them and began firing at Nebula while constantly dodging her thrusts and swipes with her blade.

 

Eventually Rocket found himself in a position where he knew he couldn't flat out defeat Nebula by himself so he was looking for a way to distract her while he made his escape. Then it hit him and he carefully aimed his gun and fired so that it blasted Nebula's Cybernetic arm clear off. She let out a scream of frustration and anger even though this caused her no physical pain. Rocket however knew it wouldn't stop her he was using it simply as a distraction. As he used one of his twin blasters to blast Nebula's arm off he used the other to blow a hole in the window causing the vaccuum of space to start trying to suck Nebula and himself out of the Space Station.

 

However, Nebula was right next to the escape pod she had installed in her command center should her fight with the Guardians go south and quickly hopped in it and flew out before the blast shields covered the windows. Rocket let out a growl of frustration he knew that his plan would cause Nebula to escape one way or another but he still wasn't happy about it. This meant the person who was resonsible for hurting Peter was still at large and he wouldn't stop. He vowed he would tear through every inch of the galaxy till Nebula paid for what she had done, Rocket's preferred form of payment... Her life...

 

Rocket walked back aboard the Milano and found Quill still asleep on the couch so he decided to let him sleep and instead approached Gamora.

"I am gonna find her if it is the last thing I do..."

He said not looking at Gamora directly but sitting next to her looking out the window. Rocket saying 'her' all but confirmed Gamora's thoughts on who kidnapped Peter but she felt she needed to hear it to know for sure.

"Rocket..."

Rocket turned his head to face Gamora and made a face that said 'go on what is it?'

"Who was it?... Behind Quill's capture I mean."

"Nebula..."

Rocket spat the name out like poison on his tongue.

"She survived the fall by landing on and hijacking a ship on her way down, and had a Cyberntic arm built to replace the one she lost..."

Gamora now was at a loss for words she already knew this would be the answer but something about Rocket confirming her thoughts out loud made them all the more real.

 

'Okay so my "sister" is alive and is trying to take over where Ronan left off...'

"Rocket get some rest you could use it I'll help move Peter to your room so that you can be there when he wakes up."

Rocket nodded and headed back to his and Peter's room and climbed on the bed as Gamora placed Peter on the bed next to Rocket. Rocket grabbed out his walkman player that Quill had made him as an anniversary gift last month using some scrap metal and other materials he came across and placed his headphones on his ears and began playing the mixtape that Peter always listened to while he waited for any sign that Peter was okay.

"I can't stop this feeling  
Deep inside of me  
Boy, you just don't realize  
What you do to me..."

Rocket begin singing along quietly and sadly to Peter' favorite song on the tape.

"When you hold me  
In your arms so tight  
You let me know  
Everything's alright."

That's when Rocket heard something that made his heart and his physical form jump.

"I'm hooked on a feeling..."

A voice behind him said joining into the song. Rocket turned around to see Peter's eyes open and looking back at Rocket with a smile on his face. Rocket bolted to the other side of the bed and laid down next to Peter.

"Y-your awake thank god!!!"

he said as he threw an arm round Peter and buried his face into the bigger man's neck.

"I'm sorry I scared you like that Rocket but as promised I haven't left."

Peter said as an attempt to lighten the mood. This however in turn earned him a deep kiss from Rocket when the two finally broke apart Quill spoke up.

"Mind explaining to me what happened in the mighty StarLord's absence?"

Rocket rolled his eyes and took Peter out to the rest of the crew grabbing Groot along the way.

"Peter your awake that is good my friend you had Rocket and the rest of us worried."

Drax greeted. Once everyone was gathered around Rocket explained everything that had transpired from the initial kidnapping to Nebula's escape so that everyone was on the same page.

"Well then it's obvious what we have to do then."

Peter said as he hugged Rocket who had been sitting in his lap the entire time... (Rocket normally isn't one to be this affectionate around the others but cut the guy some slack after what happened he deserves to break down his walls infront of other people this once...) Rocket looked up towards Peter and Gamora, Drax, and Groot all trained their eyes on him as well.

"We find Nebula and make that bitch pay for this."

They all nodded their agreement then Rocket lept off of Peter's lap and interjected.

"Just one condition..."

The other four already knew what Rocket was about to say but asked what his condition was anyway.

"I am to be the one to end Nebula's life... You all can help get her defeated and restrained but I will be the one to kill her is that clear?"

The rest of the group nodded. Peter looked on at his partner with a hint of sadness at picturing just what Rocket must have gone through over the time he was more or less gone to the world around him. Rocket went over and scanned the area for Nebula's escape pod.

"I got a lock on her let's get going!"

Peter took his seat in the front of the Milano cockpit Rocket on the seat to his left holding Groot, Gamora to his right and Drax in the rear seat. Once everyone was situated Peter started the engines and took off after Nebula.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 chapters in one week this is a new record hope you all enjoyed this chapter and what do you all think of my choice in a villain? as always leave your comments and opinions on the chapter and I will see you all next time


	5. Chapter 5

Once the engines had started and they had began their pursuit of Nebula, Rocket had hopped out of the cockpit and went to his and Peter's room. As he walked inside he placed Groot on the desk and shut the door. Rocket went over to his closet and pulled out a crate with a bunch of spare parts and looked at them with a heavy sigh before going to work. Groot stared at his friend with worry as he began to bury himself in his work.

 

 

Peter had noticed that Rocket had been absent for quite a while. Normally this wouldn't worry Peter because he knew Rocket wasn't the most social of guys. However given the current situation the prolonged absence troubled him.

 

"Gamora take the controls I'll be right back..."

 

Peter said as he got out of the main control seat in the cockpit with Gamora quickly replacing him. Gamora didn't ask Peter why he was taking a leave from the cockpit, she didn't need to, Gamora knew exactly what was troubling Peter and so with a firm nod she turned her attention to piloting the Milano.

 

 

As Peter entered the room he immediately saw the Raccoon in question tinkering away with spare parts. Rocket had disassembled his twin handguns and was appearing to be working on some upgrades to them. First thing Peter noticed is that Rocket had changed them to be modeled after his own encompassing grip blasters. However unlike his blasters Rocket's had small blades on the bottom half of them to equip them for hand-to-hand combat just as well as long range. 

 

"I know you're there Quill..."

Peter jumped at the sudden voice before collecting himself and sitting on the bed so he can look over Rocket while he worked.

 

 

"Rocket... I'm sorry..."

 

Rocket stiffened for a second at hearing those words in the tone of sadness that Peter had used before shaking it off as best he could and continued his work, testing the grip handling of his new blasters to see how they felt and handled in his paws.

"... For what Pete?"

"For letting myself get taken from you. I was weak when you needed me to be strong for you... I... I needed to be strong enough for both of us right now and I failed at that..."

 

Peter's words hit Rocket like a wall rushing into him. He put his blasters down and walked over to Peter and got on the bed next to him. Looking Peter dead in the eyes Rocket opened his mouth to speak but before doing so covered Peter's mouth with his paw.

"Don't speak until I am finished okay?..."

Peter nodded and Rocket let his paw drop from Peter's mouth.

 

 

"You have nothing to apologize to me for... You are stronger than you may want to believe at the moment Quill. After you told me where Gamora had dropped us off I had expected you to break down and let the pain and emotions out but you pushed it down and put it to the back of your mind so we could have our nice day..."

Rocket stopped for a second to move Peter's hand under his jacket to touch the enhancements that protrude from his back before continuing. 

"If the roles were reveresed... Had we been back at Half World... I'm not sure if I would have been able to surpress those emotions... If anything I was the one who had failed you I made rash decisions when trying to protect you... If I had used my head instead of my instincts you wouldn't have had been taken from me in the first place..."

 

 

By this point Rocket's paws were slightly trembling. No matter how he willed them to they wouldn't stop he was getting so worked up over this. Peter could see how this was effecting Rocket and took it upon himself to wrap Rocket in a hug. Peter just stayed like that in silence holding Rocket close to him until he felt Rocket's body stabilize.

 

 

"Rocket we both know that you aren't weak mistakes happen it is all part of life... We need to let the past be the past and focus one the here and now... Catching Nebula and ensuring she can never hurt anyone again."

 

Peter felt Rocket nod into his chest before looking up at him.

 

"You're right you Dork... I have you back and that's what matters. Well, that and killing the bitch who took you from me."

Some of Rocket's old temper and aggression flared with that last statement as he hopped off the bed picking up his blasters. With renewed vigor practiced a few quick hand-to-hand melee maneuvers with them before returning them to his holsters. Turning to Peter he smirked his usual 'I'm in the mood to break something' smirk.

 

"Let's go do this..."

He said with a low growl in his tone that was partly excitement, and part threatening malice towards anyone unlucky enough to tempt his wrath and itchy trigger finger. 

 

Peter made yet another mental note to never piss Rocket off too badly and the couple made their way out to the cockpit.

"How much longer until we reach Nebula?"

Rocket asked as he got back in his seat at the cockpit of the Milano.

"Just about five minutes..."

Gamora reported. Four minutes later Xandar was within sight.

"Scanners indicate Nebula's pod landed at the crater from where the Dark Aster landed before. She may be going there to look for something."

Peter read off the scanners.

"Well whatever it is. She ain't getting her hands on it."

Rocket growled as the Milano descended to the coordinates where Nebula's ship landed.

 

Rocket, Peter, Drax, and Gamora unboarded the Milano carefuly as it landed.

"Be on your guards... Nebula could be or come from anywhere..."

Gamora stated cooly as the group readied their weapons and advanced towards the crater. Once they arrived they were greeted with a familiar cool and robotic voice.

"Ah I knew you would come eventually... I knew the 'Rodent' would wish to settle the score."

Rocket and the others looked up to see Nebula standing atop the wreckage of the Dark Aster. Nebula quickly jumped and landed in the crater in front of the Guardians. 

Rocket snarled at Nebula which only caused her to let out an amused chuckle.

"You won't be laughing after we are done with you, you Cy-bitch..."

Rocket heard Gamora and Drax groan a bit at the little nickname he made up for Nebula. Peter of course had a huge grin on his face and was giving Rocket a big thumbs up. This caused Rocket to smirk again.

"Don't get used to it Dork, you may be rubbing off on me but the villain name calling is still lame."

He said with as much of a serious tone as he could muster.

With that all four guardians once again put their attention back on Nebula. Nebula drew her twin swords she used in her fight with Gamora and stood their awaiting the guardians to make the first move. Gamora was the first to strike, metal struck metal as her sword clashed with one of Nebula's. Drax then came from behind to occupy Nebula's other sword. Nebula quickly used an evasive maneuver to knock Gamora and Drax off balance and escape the deadlock. 

Once he was certain Gamora and Drax were a safe distance away from Nebula Peter took this opportunity to open fire on her. Nebula began skillfully dodging Peter's gunfire but then it clicked in her head.

'The Guardians have been attacking in pairs..'

Nebula thought.

'So then... Where is the Rodent?'

Just as the thought went through her head she had recieved her answer. Rocket came from behind flying above Nebula using his jetpack he opened fire with his twin blasters raining a hailstorm of stun blasts down on Nebula. 

Nebula tried her best to keep up evading both Peter's and Rocket's blasts but one of Rocket's blasts eventually hit Nebula in the left shoulder. This effectively stunning that arm causing her to drop the sword in that hand as well. As Nebula was temporarily distracted by this unsettling new development Gamora took this chance to try to use her sword and come from behind to cut off Gamora's right arm. Unfortunately for Gamora Nebula had spotted he and blocked the blow knocking Gamora back and leaving a gash on her arm. This however left Nebula vulnerable to another stun blast from Rocket. 

This time into the right leg forcing her into a kneeling position. Before Nebula could react Gamora had close the gap between her and her sister and finished what she started. As Nebula's arm hit the ground Gamora moved her sword to be used to restrain Nebula. Seeing Nebula as defeated Rocket landed and shut down his jetpack. Rocket approached Nebula, The darkest most malicious look on his face that anyone had ever seen to this day.

"Okay you bitch... This is how this is going to go. I am going to kill you once and for all. So that you may no longer threaten us or the galaxy ever again."

Nebula looked on at Rocket completely emotionally detached as if not worried in the slightest, like she was not scared of Rocket.

"Any last words Nebula?"

Rocket growled out.

"Go ahead then do it!... Unless... Unless you are too weak to kill me defenslessly in front of your love."

Nebula smirked. Though her taunt was effecting Rocket it probably didn't have the effect she was hoping for. She had hoped the taunt would make Rocket let her go she was banking on her words making him rethink his actions. However she made the biggest mistake of her life right at that moment. 

The mere mention of Peter from Nebula's lips told Rocket all he needed to know and it sealed her fate even faster. Before Nebula could even realize what happened Rocket had extended the blade on his blaster and spun around. As his rotation came full circle he saw Nebula's body. Nebula's head was now resting on the ground next to her body. Peter looked on in a mixture of shock and relief.

Rocket simply stood up and retracted the blade.

"Never underestimate what a sociopathic Raccoon will do to the person who harmed the one he loves..."

He stated coldly as he looked down at the lifeless pieces of Nebula's body. He turned around and began making his way toward the ship.

"We're done here let's go report to the Nova Corps...."

With one last look at the scene that just unfolded the other three followed Rocket and took off towards the Nova Corps. HQ. However if they had bothered to look back they would have noticed a small mysterious looking ship come down and some more masked men loding Nebula's remains onto the ship before taking off in the opposite direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that may have seemed a little rushed but I just REALLY wanted to get this chapter out because I was bored and had some time plus I knew this chapter was going to give me trouble so I wanted to get it out of the way so I can work on the chapter I actually really want to write


	6. Chapter 6

As the Guardians entered the HQ of the Nova Corps. they were immediately greeted by Nova Prime who was alerted to their arrival by Peter Quill. Nova Prime had ordered two men two take Gamora to be tended to for her injuries.

 

"Uh, Quill... Think you can handle reporting to Nova Prime about our litle excursion? I need to do a little shopping while we are here on Xandar..."

 

Peter makes a confused and thoughtful face before replying.

 

"Yeah sure Rocket me and Drax can take care of this you go do what you need to do."

 

Rocket simply nods and exits the Headquarters. Making his way into the city. 

 

Rocket stopped at a store and walked in. The store owner looked up and a smile played across his face as he spoke up.

 

"Ah, if it isn't Rocket of the Guardians... Here to pick up your order I presume?"

 

Rocket tried to hide his glee and his fear that came hand in hand with that sam glee by putting on a mask of his default emotion. Approaching the counter and waited for the store owner to walk out from behind the counter before replying.

 

"Yeah, I am here to pick it up... I plan on going through with this while we are on Xandar much better than trying to do this on the Milano."

 

Nodding his understanding the owner had pulled out a small bag and handed it to Rocket. 

 

Rocket peered inside the bag and a small heartwarming smile ghosted acrossed his lips for a split second. Before the shop owner could see however, he willed his mask back on while in the presence of the store owner. He looked back up to the man, handed him the credits he owed him and walked out. Reaching inside the bag he pulled out a small square maroon box and looked it over.

 

"Well... Today is the day... No chickening out now Rocket old pal..."

 

Rocket sighed heavily to himself before stashing the box in his pocket and the bag in the other. 

 

As Rocket walked back into the Headquarters of the Nova Corps. Peter and Nova Prime were just walking out in his direction.

 

"Oh, Rocket great timing we are just about to get going, Drax just went to get Gamora from the hospital wing then we are on our way."

 

Peter said. Nova Prime bid them farewell and returned to the command center. 

 

"That's great Pete, Once Drax gets Gamora tell them to have the three of you meet me outfront of the Milano I just need to grab Groot from our room and I will meet you three outside."

 

"Team meeting?"

 

Peter questioned.

 

"You could say that I guess..."

 

Rocket said nervously.

 

"Just get them infront of the ship... I'll meet you out there."

 

With that Rocket exited the HQ of the Nova Corps..

 

 

Peter approached the Milano with Drax and Gamora in tow. Rocket was already waiting for them with Groot in his planter on a litte stool so that he was about level with Rocket.

 

"Okay Rocket what is this about?"

 

Peter asked, interested to know what his boyfriend needed to discuss so badly.

 

"Peter... How can I put this... I am not good at these types of speeches but I feel it's customary to say something about this before going through with it so here it goes..."

 

Rocket cleared his throat before continuing.

 

"When we had met my first action was to stun you and stuff you in a sack... And look at us now... Just a few weeks after that you and I had found out that the other had fallen in love with the other for unexplained reasons... Now... I stand in front of you here now still in love with you as much as I was then... And... And I know now that this is what I wish to do..."

 

Without another word Rocket got down on one knee and pulled out the maroon Velvet box and opened it revealing a Maroon/red ring. Peter was immediately dumbstruck at what he was witnessing, Gamora wore a knowing smile on her face and Drax just looked on intrigued as always.

 

 

"Okay now that the sappy embarresing shit is done it comes down to saying just this... Peter Quill... Would you do me the honor of becoming mine forever?"

 

Peter had to hold back a portion of his emotions as his heart did flips in joy. So it took him all his strength to not lose it and start crying as he replied.

 

"Yes of course I will Rocket..."

 

Was all he could say. Peter held out his hand as Rocket slid the ring on his finger. Peter then subsequently picked Rocket up and pulled him into a kiss. 

 

Rocket placed his paw to the back up Peter's head as they kissed. As they broke they heard a cheer ring out among their friends. Groot was clpping his handsin excitement in his planter. And both of them could see it in the other's eyes. They couldn't be happier.

 

 

That evening there was much celebration aboard the Milano. The crew decided to stay landed on Xandar until the wedding so that they could have one properly, Mostly Rocket's idea as he felt that if he was going to do this human tradition he was going to do it right. Peter had gone out and got some food and the group had a nice meal together in celebration of the occasion. After dinner Rocket and Peter had excused themselves to their room with Groot going with them. Rocket placed Groot on the nightstand as always before climbing onto the bed next to Quill.

 

 

Rocket looked over at his boyfriend, 'Well I guess I should actually call him my Fiance now...' with a fond smile that he refused to show while in the presence of other people.

 

"I still can't believe this..."

 

Peter said still in a state of disbelief while he looked down at the ring on his finger.

 

"Well believe it Quill, because this is happening."

 

Rocket said snuggling his body up against Peter's before pulling him to lay next to him in on the bed.

 

"I love you Rocket.."

 

Peter said wrapping an arm around Rocket pulling him close, Rocket reached his head up to plant a chaste kiss on Peter's lips.

 

"I love you too Peter..."

 

With that said the pair settled for getting comfortable in the bed, Rocket turned of the nightstand light and the two fell fast asleep in eachother's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you all enjoyed this, I hope you all don't mind it is rather short but I hope that the next chapter will make up for that. It will be the long awaited flashback chapter to detail bits and pieces of how Rocket and Quill got together while the two get ready for the big day. It should also be the final chapter of the first story most likely however I may get a little crazy and add maybe a chapter or two after the next one I don't know yet. There will also be a sequel story to this piece eventually for everyone who is interested


	7. Chapter 7

Rocket looked in a mirror in a room provided to him by the Nova Corps. to help prepare for the ceremony. He was (albeit somewhat reluctantly) dressed in a more formal suit that almost resembled a tuxedo yet still fit with the rest of his outfits. It was black with white accents and Thanks to heavy resistance from Rocket kept his shoulder pads that he loved so much on his uniforms. The part that Rocket was most reluctant about however is the fact his fur was groomed all nice and neat.

 

"The things I go through for Quill..."

 

Rocket muttered with half hearted annoyance.

 

 

\----------------------------------------------Flashback : Rocket's POV-----------------------------------------------------

 

Me and the Guardians were out on a mission to take down some criminals that had stolen some valuable equipment of sorts. I didn't know or care what it was as long as we did our job and got paid. I had found that I and Peter had been isolated from Gamora and Drax. Peter was, for obvious reasons, the focus of our opponents. So it was when their attackers ganged up on Peter that I felt a hint of some strange need to protect Quill I didn't question the feeling but made a note to worry about it later. 

 

Turning My gun around I shot and stunned one of the men while Peter took the upper-hand and took down the second criminal.

 

"Thanks Rocket."

 

Peter flashed a thankful grin at me. I didn't understand why at the time but I felt a warmth in my chest at the smile he gave me.

 

"Yeah, well just be more careful from now on Quill, I won't always be around to save your flarkin ass..."

 

I stated matter of factly. Before long Gamora and Drax regrouped with us and we brought the wanted criminals in to the Nova Corps.

 

\-------------------------Switch back to Flashback: general POV-------------------------------------

 

When the guardians boarded the Milano Rocket immediately made his way back to his room.

 

"I have some stuff to do don't bother me until I come out of my room."

 

Rocket says as he enter his room and shut the door behind him.

 

"What the hell am I thinking... I mean I know what I am thinking but I shouldn't be thinking this..."

 

Rocket said. He growled in frustration taking a random piece of scrap metal from his bed and throwing it across the room to vent his frustration.

 

"Why him?... Why of all the damn people in the universe... Why Peter Quill?..."

 

Unbeknownst to Rocket, Peter was listening to his little rant on the other side of the door.

 

 

'Does this mean what I think?'

 

Peter thought to himself. Thinking back on Rocket's words and his obvious frustration at the thoughts behind them. Peter had an idea of what had his comrade so infuriated but decided against pressing Rocket about it now. With one more sad glance at the door Peter made his way back to his room and shut the door before heading to sleep. Gamora and Drax just watched as Peter made his way back to his room before sharing a look of concern for their comrades.

 

 

Peter awoke to the sound of someone stumbling around in the kitchen area of the Milano. He checked his clock it read, 3:00 A.M., Peter decided to check out who would be up at this ungodly hour. Walking out of his room he spotted Rocket at the dining room table with a freshly brewed cup of coffee. Peter had stayed there looking at Rocket for around ten minutes before deciding that it may as well be now or never to find out what was bothering Rocket. So Peter steeled himself and approached the table and sat across from Rocket.

 

 

"What the flark are you doing up Quill?"

 

Rocket grumbled as if Peter was the last person in the galaxy that he wanted to be around right now.

 

"I should be asking you the same thing there Rocket..."

 

Rocket sighed in defeat. He hated when he got bested by Peter.

 

"I couldn't sleep..."

 

He said. hoping Peter would be satisfied with that answer.

 

"I kind of figured as much..."

 

Rocket gave Peter a confused look.

 

"What makes you say that Quill?"

 

"The rooms on the ship aren't exactly soundproof you know... Especially against a frustrated pissed off Raccoon with anger issues."

 

Rocket mentally facepalmed ath Quill's reply. 

 

 

'He heard my rant.. Someone kill me now...'  
"How much did you hear?"

 

Rocket asked begrudgingly.

 

"I heard enough Rocket... I don't want to make assumptions but I am pretty sure I know what you were upset about that involves me."

 

"Oh really and what, exactly, would that b-mmmmmph!!!"

 

Rocket was unable to finish his sentence as Peter pulled the Raccoon in for a kiss. Rocket's brain went haywire as his emotions exploded. He now understood what made him have that urge during the mission. He, Rocket Raccoon, loved Peter Quill. 

Peter broke the kiss, a bit too early if you asked Rocket. 

 

As Peter broke the kiss he opened his eyes and saw a euphoric expression on Rocket's face... Well as close to it as Rocket's seemingly limited range of facial expressions would allow. This caused Peter to smile.

 

"So, uh... I am gonna take a chance and say my guess was right?"

 

Rocket nodded, not trusting his words just yet.

 

"So, do you want to try this? being a couple I mean?"

 

Peter asked slightly at a loss at what to say at the moment. 

 

Rocket let out a small chuckle at Peter's confusion and took the opportunity to plant a kiss on his lips before replying.

 

"Star Dork, yes, I want to try for something with you."

 

"Star Lor-... Okay whatever I don't care strangely enough."

 

Peter got up and told Rocket to get Groot and have him move him into his room before going back to his room to wait for Rocket. Rocket had to keep himself from bolting to his room and snatching Groot and running into Peter's room. He willed himself to calm down and walked calmly into his room and picked up Groot's planter. Groot stirred and looked up groggily at Rocket.

 

 

"No need to wake up buddy, we are just moving into Peter's room I'll explain tomorrow."

 

Groot was curious but decided to do as Rocket suggested and went back to sleep. Rocket opened the door to Peter's room. Placing Groot on the desk next to the door he made his way over towards Peter' bed. However something was off, this was Peter's room but there was no sign of Peter. Then before Rocket could investigate further he felt Peter's hands pick him up and place him on top of Peter's chest as Peter laid on his back on his bed. 

 

Rocket was content to stay in this exact spot forever. No amount of credits could make him feel how he felt now. He placed a kiss to Peter's neck and traced a finger down the bigger man's chest.

 

"Tomorrow will be an interesting day..."

 

Rocket said.

 

"What do you mean Rocket?"

 

Peter asked.

 

"Well, the others will have to know sometime that you and I are , you know, together."

 

Rocket answered his ears turning back a bit in embarressment as he hadn't thought that far ahead.

 

"Ah well I wouldn't worry too much about it Rocket I think they will be quite alright with it, especially Groot."

 

Rocket nodded.

 

"Yeah you're right."

 

"Wow the world must be ending! Rocket actually admitted I was right about something."

 

Peter exclaimed in mock shock. Rocket simply rolled his eyes.

 

"Don't get used to it I may love you, but you're still a dork."

 

Rocket replied as he rolled off of Peter to lay next to him.

 

"Yeah, but I'm your dork."

 

This caused Rocket to laugh lightly.

 

 

"True."

 

"Good night Rocket, I love you"

 

Peter said happily looking into Rocket's eyes.

 

"Love you too Pete."

 

With that Rocket turned off the light on the nightstand and the two fell asleep.

 

 

\----------------------------------------End Flashback--------------------------

 

Rocket finished fixing his outfit and made his way out to the ceremony hall. It was only a small group of people. in the audience was Groot, and Gamora. They had agreed to keep the ceremony to just the Guardians and any Nova Corps. members who wished to attend. Rocket took his place at the makeshit altar next to Nova Prime who would be acting as the minister of this ceremony.

 

 

"Good morning Nova Prime."

 

Rocket greeted corgially. 

Nova Prime smiled grasciously down at Rocket before replying.

 

"Good morning to you as well Rocket, how are you feeling?"

 

"A little nervous but I'm alright... It's a good kind of nervous."

 

Nova Prime nodded her understanding. In the back room behind the doors Peter stood there in a tuxedo with Drax standing next to him with nice black pants.

 

"Are you ready for this Quill?"

 

Peter nodded.

 

 

"A little nervous but I know this is what I want to do."

 

\---------------------------------------Flashback--------------------------------

 

"Wait, going by my understanding of the earth custom of marriage the one who is offered the ring in normal couples is the female... And proper attire for said person in the ceremony is a gown..."

 

Gamora stated. She had been asked by Rocket to assist him and Quill with the wedding planning. At the mention of the idea of Peter in a dress, and the embarressing mental image that followed, Rocket proceeded to bust a gut in a fit of hysterical laughter.

 

"Rocket shut up... Stop those disturbing fantasies of your's because I am not wearing a dress. No matter how badly you and I want to honor tradition there is a line I will not cross..."

 

Rocket finally managed to calm his amusement at Peter's discomfort and tried his best to put on an apologetic face.

 

"I'm sorry Peter, it's just too funny."

 

He said wiping a laughter induced tear from his eye.

 

 

"Shall we move on?"

 

Gamora suggested and Rocket and Peter agreed and they went on to discuss other parts of the wedding.

 

\--------------------------------------------------End Flashback-----------------------------------------

 

Just as Peter finished adjusting his tie one last time the music started and the doors opened signalling it was time to go see his soon to be husband. As Peter and Drax began walking down the aisle Peter caught sight of Rocket and he had his breath taken from his lungs. Rocket looked stunning.

 

\------------------------------------Flashback: 12 hours ago----------------------------------------

"But why can't I sleep with my fiance tonight?"

Rocket questioned a quiet whine in his tone as Gamora escorted him to his original room.

"Tradition states That you have to spend the night before toe wedding and all time after that until the ceremony starts, seperated from your future partner."

Rocket was now really hating earth traditions right about now and he wanted to be with Peter but he knew not to try and est Gamora's patience. 

"Fine, fine. whatever..."

He caved in and went to his old room and went to sleep.

 

\---------------------------------------------------End Flashback--------------------------------------------

 

Once Peter got to the altar and stood in front of Rocket, neither of them could hide their joy and were smiling happily. As the music ended Nova Prime spoke up.

"Gathered friends... We are here today to witness the union of Peter Jason Quill, and Rocket... If anyone objects to thier union speak now or forever hold your piece..."

There was a pause to see if there were any objections. Seeing none Nova Prime continued.

"The couple have prepared vows to recite to eachother today we will let Rocket go first."

Rocket cleared his throat and looked up at Peter.

"Peter, You know I am not one for the romantic words... So I guess what I will say is this... I love you more than anyone or anything in the galaxy... No... in the whole of creation... And I promise I will always be there by your side when you need me..."

Peter smiled down at Rocket as he finished before starting to speak.

"Rocket what can I say that I haven't already said... You mean everything to me we have confided in eachother about things we don't even tell anyone else and it's because I love you that I share those things with you... I promise to always love you and protect you to the best of my ability and then some..."

Nova Prime nodded as both men finished their vows.

"Do you Peter take Rocket to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and in helath till death do you part?"

"I do"

Peter replied. Nova Prime then asked the same of Rocket to which he replied,

"You Flarkin bet I do!"

"Then I now pronounce you Husband and....Husband... you may now kiss the groom"

Rocket didn't need to be told twice as he hopped up holding onto Peter as their lips met and a heer sounded throughought the room. Rocket and Peter broke the kiss and stared at everyone in the room and then back at eachother as they realized that this wasn't the end it was really, the beginning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so there we have it the end of the first book in the Shooting Star series kind of shorter than I originally planned but I guess it serves it's purpose I hope you all enjoyed this piece and look forward to the sequel that is in the works.
> 
> until next time,  
> Nightfire


End file.
